The Missing Piece of Copycat
by DorothyGale123
Summary: Ladybug is very interested in what Theo has to say after the camera pans away in Copycat, and their conversation lands a certain tomcat in trouble with a very angry Ladybug. Canonverse. LadyNoir-ish, I guess. This is my first fanfic ever, so be nice!


"Thank you, Ladybug," Theo says as he takes back the newspaper clipping." And don't worry, I know about you and Cat Noir. It's okay."

"Huh?" Ladybug's eyes widen, confused. "What do u you mean, me and Cat noir?" she asks.

"That you two are, you know... together," Theo replies. The heroine's eyebrows knit together and she frowned slightly.

"What do you mean, 'together?' Who told you that?" there was a slight edge to her voice.

"Cat Noir, at the ceremony," Theo said, slightly nervous after picking up on Ladybug's obvious displeasure. _He didn't,_ she thought.

"He said you two were a… thing…" Theo trailed off as a dangerous scowl crossed the heroine's features.

 _He_ _ **DID.**_ Oh, she was going to _kill_ that alley cat once she got her hands on him.

"Ladybug…?" Theo said tentatively. Marinette was snapped back to reality, where she was glaring at a civilian. She had to calm down. Cat Noir would be dealt with _later_. She quickly schooled her features into a bright smile.

"I'm sorry, Theo," she said, standing and taking a step back. "It's just, what Cat Noir told you isn't true." Ladybug offered a hand to the still sitting artist.

"You mean… you two aren't dating?" Hope creeping into his voice as he took her hand.

"No. We aren't." There was a finality in her voice. Theo was thrilled! Maybe he had a chance with Ladybug after all- "Actually, I like someone else." And Theo's newborn hope died.

"Oh.." he said.

"I'm sorry if my partner caused you any trouble. I'll make sure to talk to him about this." Judging by the look in Ladybug's eyes, Theo could tell that Cat Noir was going to get a _very_ firm talking to regarding lying about him and Ladybug. Needless to say, any remaining jealousy Theo had for Cat Noir shriveled up and died faster than his hope had. Suddenly, Ladybug's earrings gave out a beep. "Oh!" Her hands flew up to her ears. "I guess I'd better get going then. Goodbye, Theo!"

"Goodbye, Ladybug," Theo said as she swung away on her yo-yo. Once she was gone, he sighed. _I guess I'm just gonna have to move on…_

It was already nighttime when Ladybug met Cat Noir for patrol that night. Adrien had been standing on a rooftop, just admiring the city, when he heard the telltale sounds of a yo-yo and feet landing on the roof. He put on a cheshire grin as he turned around.

"Good evening, mila-" Cat's greeting was cut short as he saw his lady's demeanor. She was scowling, her arms crossed in front of her, and her foot began to tap out an irritated rhythm.

"Good evening, Cat Noir," she said, a dangerous smile replacing the scowl on her face. Honestly, Adrien had found the scowl far less terrifying than the look Ladybug was giving him right then. He gulped. "Sooo…" she drawled as she took a step forward. "I heard that you had a very… _interesting_ chat with that sculptor at the ceremony today." Adrien's mouth began to open and close like a fish. He'd been a fool to say that to Theo, and a fool to believe that his lady wouldn't find out about it. Now he was going to have to deal with an angry Ladybug. He would have run, but something in her eyes kept him glued to the spot, like a deer in the headlights.

"O-oh? I-I don't really recall…" He knew playing dumb was useless, but it was his last line of defense.

"You don't? Well, that's okay, kitty, because _Theo_ remembered your conversation _perfectly_." Adrien was sweating now. Ladybug had slowly paced her way over to him, and now their chests were inches apart, Ladybug's terrifying smile still on her lips. "He says that you told him that we were a… ' _thing_.' I must say, that's news to me."

"W-well, if you had been there-"

"DON'T try to put this on me, Cat Noir," she said, her arms coming uncrossed so that she could poke him in the chest. "My not being there has _nothing_ to do with you lying about me." the scowl was back now, and it was worse than before. "Now, I don't know _what_ you were thinking, but I can handle celebrity crushes like that _on my own_. I don't _need_ you to but in, even if you are trying to help, and _especially_ not if you're _lying_." Cat Noir visibly deflated. Ladybug hadn't even considered that he was jealous. She'd just assumed that he'd been trying to help her out with a fan. He knew from earlier that day that she didn't take his love seriously, but it still hurt.

"I'm sorry, Ladybug…" he pouted. There was silence for a moment before he heard her sigh. Marinette took a step back and looked at her partner. He really did seem down about this. _I guess I can forgive him_ , she thought. _Just this once_. A fond smile made its way across her face and she smiled, ruffling his hair.

"It's okay, kitty." He perked up instantly. "As long as you're sorry." Adrien nodded emphatically not trusting himself to speak. "And… I'm sorry about missing the ceremony today. Something in my personal life came came up, but I should've worked around it." She paused looking up at her friend. There was a stupidly happy smile on his face, he almost looked like a little kid. She giggled and couldn't help pulling him in for a hug. He stiffened at first, but quickly wrapped his arms around her as well. There was no _way_ he was going to scare Ladybug off after she'd finally hugged him.

"I was really worried about you today," she whispered into his ear, and Adrien felt like singing. But all too soon, the embrace was over and Ladybug had made her way to the edge of the rooftop. "Now, come on, we have a city to patrol," she said before launching herself into the night air.

"Hey, wait for me!" Cat Noir called as he followed Ladybug across the Parisian skyline. Maybe she did only see him as just a friend, but she still cared about him. Adrien decided he could live with that. For now.


End file.
